Mirror Mirror
by Sarge4
Summary: You asked for it you got it, a Couch Trips/Queen Rat crossover - Full story


Mirror Mirror

Couch Trips / Queen Rat crossover

It was early Wednesday evening in Itabashi, Japan. The streets were crowded with salarymen and office ladies as they hurried about. Some fortunate few were headed home but most were finishing up some last minute work assignments before meeting with their coworkers for dinner, drinks and, inevitably, singing at the Karaoke. Most were too busy dodging the foot traffic to look above them. If they had, they would have been treated to one of the more interesting sights that only one other Tokyo ward, Nerima, was known for, as high above three familiar figures made impossible leaps across the gaps between buildings and even across the wide avenues. If those that happened to be looking upwards had looked closely they would have seen that the three figures were chasing a fourth. A wrinkled gnome like creature that cackled merrily.

"Come back here with my bra, you old freak." One of the figures shouted. Incongruously, the figure shouting was a tall, powerfully built man in his mid to late twenties. He wore a pair of loose cotton pants and a black t-shirt that showed off his powerful arms and shoulders.

"Geh, heh, heh." Cackled the gnome. "Don't worry my silky darling." The old man crooned to the bra. "Soon you and I will be alone together."

"Don't you dare jerk off on my bra." Shouted the young man. "It's my favorite."

"I'll give it back when I'm done, Ranma my boy." The old man cackled.

"I won't want it then." Ranma shouted back. "Give it back, now." He shouted. The old man cackled again. "Oh, I am so going to crush you, you old pervert."

The two people running with Ranma were, as usual, Akane and Ukyo. Like Ranma they too wore loose cotton sweats and a black t-shirt. The two women ran side by side and both women had grim expressions on their faces. "Get the freak, Ranma." Akane shouted. "Happi, of all people." She grumbled to Ukyo.

"Tell me about it." Ukyo replied. "It's a good thing Pema and Kagomi are on a date." She said. "Could you imagine..."

"I don't even want to think it, Uk-chan." Akane snarled. "I want him got and gone before they return." She said. "If he even looks at our girls..." Akane spat. "There won't be enough left of him to bury."

"Get the freak, Ran-chan." Ukyo shouted.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo chased Happosai across the roof tops, down alleyways and even through one small restaurant where Happosai grabbed several skewers of meat that he proceeded to eat while still evading his pursuers. Ranma's bra, a red and lacy one, was by this time tied around Happosai's head. The cups riding on top of the old man's head made him look like a demented Mickey Mouse. When Happosai finished his meal the chase returned to the rooftops. Apparently Happosai was beginning to tire of the chase, fun though it was, because he suddenly turned in mid air and tossed something. "Happo Fire burst." He shouted.

"Oh, shit." Ranma, Akane and Ukyo chorused. The three jumped high into the air just as the powerful firecracker exploded. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo found themselves being tossed even higher into the sky by the force of the explosion. The three tucked themselves into balls and rode the shockwave. They unrolled as they began to descend. "There he is." Ranma pointed.

"We have other things to worry about, Ran-chan." Ukyo shouted. She pointed downwards.

Akane and Ranma looked down. "Oh crap." Akane said. The explosion had sent them up much higher than they expected and now the ground, or at least the rooftops, were fast approaching. Ranma grabbed Akane and then Ukyo and somehow spun his body in mid air. Akane and Ukyo suddenly found their descent halted while Ranma continued to plummet ground ward. "Ranma." Akane shouted in horror. As gravity once again reasserted its' grip on Akane and Ukyo and the began descending again, they saw Ranma twist in mid air and position himself feet first toward the roof below. Then they had no time to see what happened as they had to deal with their own descent. Fortunately for them Ranma's maneuver had slowed them enough that they were able to land safely, though somewhat heavily, on a roof top.

Akane and Ukyo staggered for a second before regaining their balance. "Ranma." Akane shouted. They looked around and saw a column of dust several rooftops away. Akane and Ukyo bounced across the rooftops. "Be okay, be okay." Akane and Ukyo chanted as they made their way toward the impact site. They landed on the roof to find a large hole in the center of the roof. They slowly and somewhat hesitantly walked over to the hole and looked down. All they could see was a pile of rubble. "Ranma?" Akane called.

"Ow." Ranma's voice floated up from the rubble. The pile started shifting. Akane and Ukyo jumped down and started lifting pieces of rubble and wood. They uncovered a dazed and dust covered Ranma.

"You okay, Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked worriedly.

Ranma slowly and shakily got to his feet. He started patting his body. "Nothing broken, I think." He said. "But my feet hurt." Ranma looked down to see the tattered remains of his Chinese slippers. "Aw, I liked those shoes." He grumbled. "Okay, now I'm really mad." He took a step and stumbled. Akane quickly caught him. "Ow."

"Come on, Ranma." Akane said. "Let's get you home." Without waiting for an answer, Akane scooped Ranma up in her arms and jumped back to the roof. Ukyo followed and they made their way across the rooftops. Akane looked at Ranma and noticed he had fallen asleep. "He must be hurt worse than he's letting on, Uk-chan." Akane said.

"What else is new?" Ukyo replied as they landed on the roof of their apartment building. "You put him in bed." Ukyo said. "If I know Ran-chan, he's going to be hungry when he wakes."

"I'll call Ono." Akane said as she carried the sleeping Ranma to their bedroom. "Just in case."

"I'll take care of that, Sugar." Ukyo replied. "You just get Ranma into bed."

"Thanks, Uk-chan." Akane replied. She carefully placed the sleeping Ranma on the bed and then quickly removed his clothes. She winced as she removed the remains of his slippers. Ranma's feet looked as if they had been beaten with a bat then roasted over a fire. 'Be thankful that's all that's wrong, Tomboy.' She told herself. 'That fall would have killed anyone else.' Akane carefully and gently got Ranma into his pajamas and then pulled the covers over his. She leaned over and kissed the sleeping Ranma on the lips. "Rest, Baby." She said quietly. Akane exited the bedroom and went into the kitchen.

"How's he doing?" Ukyo asked.

"I've seen him worse." Akane replied. "His feet look like shit, though." She said. "He'll probably be laid up for a week." Akane blew out a breath. "One of these days he's going to kill himself trying to save us." She said moodily. "Why'd I have to fall in love with a, a...macho, arrogant..."

"Hero?" Ukyo suggested. "Like you'd be attracted to anything less." She snorted.

"Look who's talking, Uk-chan." Akane replied. A slight smile appeared on her face. "Like you'd be attracted to anythiing less, either." She said. "Ono?"

"On his way." Ukyo replied. "I also called the girls." She said. "Told them to stay with Kodachi or at the club for the time being." She laughed. "They didn't seem too upset."

Akane laughed in response. "Probably not." She agreed. "You tell them why?"

Ukyo shook her head. "I just told them that there was a minor problem and that Ranma felt that it would be better to remain out of sight for awhile." She said. "I did not..." She said in emphasis. "Tell them Ran-chan was injured."

Akane nodded. "I need a drink."

"Make me one." Ukyo replied and returned to the stove.

Akane was just making herself a second drink when the doorbell to their apartment rang. Akane walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole. She smiled and opened the door. "Hi Sis, hi Ono." She said in greeting. "Ranma's in the bedroom." She said to Ono.

"What happened?" Ono asked.

"Happosai." Akane replied. Ono nodded and walked off toward the bedroom. Akane gave her sister a belated hug. "Glad you're here, Sis." She said.

"Is Ranma badly hurt?" Kasumi asked in concern. "What did Happosai do?"

"The usual." Akane replied sourly.

Kasumi's hand went to her mouth. "Oh dear." She said gently.

It was a half hour later before Ono returned from his examination of Ranma. "He's fine." He said quickly. "it looks a lot worse then it really is." He said in reassurance. "Mostly bruises and abrasions." He said. "A couple toes were dislocated." He shrugged. "Aspirin and bed rest is all he really needs." He said. "I'd also recommend not chasing Happosai."

"He stole my favorite bra." Ranma's voice came from the closed bedroom door. The door opened and Ranma hobbled out, a heavy bandage covered one foot. "Anything to eat, Uk-chan?" He asked as the slowly walked into the main room. "I'm hungry." He smiled. "Hey Kasumi."

"Ranma." Kasumi replied in quiet concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell a couple hundred feet from the sky and through the roof of a building." Ranma said with a sour laugh. "Feet first." He sat down next to Akane.

"Next time fall head first, Dummy." Akane said. "Then it won't hurt so much."

Ranma grinned. "Probably." He said. Ukyo placed a bowl on Ranma's lap. "Awright, food." He said. Ranma picked up the chopsticks stuck in the bowl and started eating. "The freak's gonna pay." He said between mouthfuls. "Do you know how hard it is to find a decent bra?" He said. "Especially when you're built like me?"

"Complaining or bragging, Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked sweetly. She sat down on Ranma's other side. "I can't believe Happi is in Itabashi." She said in more serious tones.

"Someone probably said his name three times." Akane said in annoyed tones.

Several days later Ranma felt recovered enough to start looking for Happosai. Neither Akane nor Ukyo were especially thrilled with Ranma hunting for Happosai when he wasn't fully recovered but they both knew better than to try to dissuade him. Besides, they pretty much hoped they'd run into the old freak, if only to hold him still while Ranma beat the old man senseless.

"Now, if I were the old pervert, where would I be?" Ranma asked as they bounced along the rooftops.

"Some place with women in their underwear." Akane declared.

"Yeah. yeah." Ranma replied. "That could be anywhere." He said. He pointed and the three came to a stop on a roof. "We could spend days searching and still not find him." Ranma said. "No, we have to get him to go where we want him." Suddenly Ranma grinned. "Hey guys, feel like doing a little moonlighting?"

Akane grinned in understanding. "You know something? We haven't danced in weeks." She said.

* * *

The MC walked into the center of the stage. It was a large stage. Large enough that three dancers could work at the same time. Right now the three poles were empty and the large crowd turned their attention to the stage as the MC reached the microphone. He picked up the microphone. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen." He looked around the crowd and pointed fingers in recognition to different people in the crowd. "I see we have a lot of regulars here tonight." He said. "Drinking tea tonight, hey Sato?" He said to one man sitting at a nearby table. The crowd laughed. The MC turned to the crowd in general. "Oh, like you haven't thought it." He wagged a finger and the crowd laughed again.

The MC smiled as he worked the crowd. He was very good at what he did and soon he had the crowd worked up to a fevered pitch. And like any good MC he knew when it was time to bring on the act. "Well it's been fun, you're a great crowd." He said. The MC raised a hand and the gesture was copied by the majority of the crowd. "Repeat after me; there is a kami-sama." He intoned.

"There is a kami-sama." The crowd laughed in response.

"And how do I know there is a Kami-sama?" He asked as a chant of U.S.A. was taken up by the crowd. "That's right." He agreed with the chanters. "I know because he gave unto us." He said in preacher's cadence. "Not one." He held up a finger. "No brothers and sisters, not one." He shook his head. "Not two." He held up a second finger. "No brothers and sisters, not two." He shook his head again. "No brothers and sisters, not one, not two..." He raised his hands over his head. "But three living wet dreams." He declared. "Can I get a hallelujah?"

"Hallelujah." Returned the crowd.

The MC lowered his hands and then waved one hand to a curtain. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the pride of the Kabuki and the frequent subject of my fantasies." He smiled in admission. "Usagi. Sugoi and, oh gods that smile, Aoi." He said. "U.S.A." The MC waved his hand again and backed away. The curtain parted to show three women. The audience inhaled as one.

Full nudity was not allowed at the Kubuki and the three women were, technically, not nude. Each woman wore a bra and panties under a short though transparent teddy in their trademark colors. Usagi with her red hair wore red, Sugoi in silver white with a long white wig and Aoi in an iridescent blue outfit and long blue wig. No they were quite clothed though there really was not a lot to either the bra or panties of any of the women. The minimal nature of their costumes brought into high relief as they slowly spun around until their backs were to the audience. Slow smoky jazz filled the room and the three women, keeping their backs to the audience, began gyrating their hips slowly in time to the music.

Not that the crowd minded or cared. The short transparent teddies and barely there g-strings gave the crowd plenty to look at. Bills in small and medium denominations started appearing on the stage. The women wiggled their hips as they slowly turned to the crowd. Then, with their hips still gyrating, they seemed to ooze to the front of the stage. The bills began to pile up on the stage. The three women smiled.

For the next ten minutes the three women danced, wiggled, spun and gyred around the stage. For U.S.A. it was a comparatively sedate routine, again not that the crowd cared, and it remained on the stage, which they did. Ten minutes after they started the only article of clothing that remained were the barely there g-strings. The stage seemed carpeted in small, medium and a good number of large denomination yen.

"Sweeto." Cackled a voice. A small gnome like creature starting bouncing off the tables, walls and some of the patrons' heads and approached the stage. The gnome like creature launched itself at the middle woman, the redhead and buried its' head between the redheads breasts. "What beautiful breasts." The creature cackled. "There as big as... uh oh." The creature said.

Ranma reached down and grabbed Happosai by the neck. "Got you, you little pervert." Ranma held the wriggling Happosai at arms length.

"Ranma." Happosai said in pleased tones. "You're looking well." The old man reached with his hands. Ranma slapped the hands away with her free hand.

"Don't let go, Ranma." The blue wigged Akane said.

"Akane." Happosai said gleefully. "My, you've grown." He looked at the third woman. "You look familiar." He said in mild confusion. "Have we met?" He said. "I'm sure I'd remember those breasts."

"Stow it, you old freak." Ranma said. "What are you doing in Itabashi?"

Happosai grinned and started to wiggle free. "None of your business, boy." Began Happosai. "What the...?" He said in surprise as he suddenly found himself tightly wrapped in a thin sticky rope. "Hey, no fair." He complained as the sticky rope continued to wrap around him until only his head stuck out of the cocoon.

"Good thinking, Uk-chan." Ranma said. She turned to the audience. "Sorry everybody." She said contritely. She stopped as the audience erupted in applause. Ranma grinned as the crowd resumed chanting. "U.S.A." over and over. The three women bowed and skipped offstage. One of the stagehands came out from the wings and started sweeping up the piles of yen notes with a wide broom.

Ranma carried, at arms length, the cocooned Happosai backstage to their dressing room. Ranma placed Happosai on the vanity and the three women, much to Happosai's disgust, quickly got dressed, putting on matching loose cotton pants and bras and blouses in their trademark colors . "Okay, Happi, what the fuck are you doing in Itabashi?"

"Ranma." Pouted Happosai. "Is that any way to speak to your Master?"

"Fuck that, Happi." Ranma growled. "What are you doing in Itabashi and where's my bra?" Happosai cackled in response. "Never mind." Ranma said in disgust. "I'll buy a new one." He muttered. "Uk-chan, check the alley." Ranma said. "The freak doesn't travel far without his... supplies."

"Wear gloves." Akane called as Ukyo walked away. "Don't want you catching anything."

Ukyo returned several minutes later with a large bundle balanced on the flat end of her spatula. "It was behind the dumpster." She looked around and finally deposited the bundle on a vacant chair. "Now let's see what..."

"Don't touch it." Ranma said sharply.

"Why?" Ukyo asked. "Do you think it's booby trapped?"

"Would you touch anything that the old creep had his hands on?" Ranma asked.

"If we're lucky it's only his hands that touched it." Akane muttered.

"Eww." Chorused Ranma and Ukyo.

Ukyo picked up one of her spatula shaped shuriken from her vanity and walked back over to the bundle. With careful and practiced ease she sliced open the knot holding the bundle together. The bundle fell away revealing several neatly wrapped packages. She sliced open the top package. "Well I found your bra, Ran-chan." She announced. She shook her head. "I don't think you want it back."

"Aw man." Ranma exclaimed in complaint. "What's in the other bundles?"

Ukyo sliced open each of the small bundles in turn. "Let's see." She said. "Some sort of herbs." She said in identification. "Girly mags. Pictures, hey, nice shot of you Ran-chan." She said cheerfully. "Money." She said. "Hey what's this?" She picked up something. "Looks like a mirror." She said. "Got a crack in it."

"Mirror?" Ranma echoed. She turned to look. "Oh shit, put that down Uk-chan." She exclaimed. Ranma ran over to Ukyo and quickly took the mirror from her hands and placed it gingerly on the bundles. "Whew." She said.

Akane looked over Ranma's shoulder. "What is that?"

"The Nanban Mirror." Ranma said in identification. "I thought it was destroyed." She said. "Never mind, we'll..." Whatever Ranma was about to say was interrupted by a sudden whoomping sound. Dust filled the room causing Ranma's eyes to tear. A single tear fell on the mirror. There was a flash of light.

Several minutes later there was a knocking on the dressing room door. The knocking repeated and then the door opened. One of the dancers stuck her head in. The room was empty.

* * *

Ranma raised his wrist to his mouth. "This is Big Cat." He said. "What's up, Ling Ling?" Ranma frowned. "Itabashi?" Ranma asked. "It's usually pretty quiet over there." His frown deepened. "There's what?" He exclaimed. "You're joking." He said. Ranma rolled his eyes.

"What's up, Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked from the door to the kitchen. "Akane, stop opening the oven." She said. "That's what timers are for." She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Ranma. "So?"

"Some kind of disturbance in Itabashi." Ranma said. "People are reporting three girls running across the rooftops." He raised his wrist again. "Okay Ling Ling, send a team to Itabashi and have them check it out. In fact, send the Triad. They need the practice." He lowered his wrist. "Now what?" He said to no one in particular. Ranma shrugged. "Oh well, nothing we can do until we get more intel."

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo ran across the rooftops of Itabashi. Nearly identical grim and worried expressions were on their faces. When they had recovered their senses they found themselves standing in the middle of an abandoned building. Abandoned but not unfamilar. When they exited the building, they could just make out the faded name over the cracked windows. 'The Kabuki'. They went back inside the building to look around but found nothing. All they had was what they had on them. Fortunately, all three of them were in the habit of stuffing spare cash in their bras as well as in their purses. Their purses were gone but the cash in their bras was still there.

The first thing they did after leaving the abandoned building was head home. Ranma's expression became grimmer and grimmer as her eyes began registering subtle changes. There were a lot more closed and shuttered shops then there should have been for one. Ranma was beginning to get an idea about what was going on but until they reached their apartment she kept her mouth shut. Ranma's heart sank when they reached their apartment building.

"When did they paint it gray?" Ukyo asked. "And why does it look so...rundown?"

"I was afraid of this." Ranma said. "I don't think we're...home." She said. "Not exactly."

"Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked in confusion.

"Nan Ban Mirror." Ranma said shortly. "It sorta...shows you your future." She said. "A future." She corrected herself. "When I used it, it..." Ranma smiled slightly. "The Tomboy was married to Ryoga."

"You have got to be joking." Akane said in disgust. "Me...and the Pig?"

"Oh it gets better." Ranma said. "You had kids...a whole litter in fact." Ranma snickered.

"Stop before I throw up." Akane said sharply. "So, if we're not home, where are we?" She waved a hand. "I mean, this is definitely Itabashi."

"An...Itabashi." Ranma corrected. "Just not ours." Ranma shook her head. "We gotta get back to Nerima." She said.

"Why's that Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked. The three started running across the rooftops.

"Cause we're gonna need a Nan Ban mirror to get home." Ranma replied. "It wasn't there when we woke so..."

"You think Happi is here too." Ukyo asked. Ranma nodded. "Shit."

* * *

Akane looked down at the cake in front of her. It was lopsided and the frosting seemed to be falling off in places but to her satisfaction it smelled very much like a chocolate cake. She hesitantly cut off a slice and placed it on a plate. "Well it looks okay." She said doubtfully. "Here Ranma." She placed the cake in front of Ranma. "You taste it."

Ranma paled. Before he could force himself to take a bite, a tone sounded in his ear. "Thank the gods." He muttered. Ranma raised his wrist to his mouth. "This is Big Cat." He said. "Excuse me?" He said. "I don't think I heard that right." He said. Ranma paled. "That's impossible."

"More news from Itabashi?" Akane asked. She looked at Ranma. "Ranma what's wrong?" She asked in concern. "You look positively frightened."

Ranma swallowed and licked dry lips. "More reports." He said grimly. "This time...it can't be." He said in denial. "No...it's gotta be someone else." He shook his head. "A copy cat, yeah, that must be it."

"Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked.

"The...the last reports were of...a panty thief." He said in a near whisper.

* * *

Hayaima, Dai Lan and Suki ran along the rooftops of Nerima in the general direction of Itabashi. As was usual, when they ran the rooftops, Hayaima would take the lead and Dai Lan and Suki would run side by side behind him. Him because at the moment Hayaima was in male form.

"What do you think we got?" Suki asked Dai Lan as they ran the rooftops.

"Don't know." Dai Lan replied. "All I know, they must be good martial artist." Dai Lan said. Her Japanese deteriorating as she became excited. "Reports say, they very fast, jump very far." She said. "Also they come this way."

"They're heading for Nerima?" Suki asked in surprise. "Martial artists, heading for Nerima, gotta be after Pops." Suki smiled in anticipation. "I wonder how good they really are?"

Dai Lan laughed. "Spoken like true Joketsuzoku." She said in approval. "Maybe we find out?"

"Gods I hope so." Suki replied. She and Dai Lan laughed.

"Heads up guys." Hayaima called. "Bandits at one o'clock." Hayaima raised his wrist. "Team Triad to Base." He said. "We got Bandits in sight." He titled his head as he ran. "No, no little dwarf." He said. "Not that I can see anyway." Hayaima nodded. "Got it. Team Triad out." He raised his hand in a fist and the three stopped on the next roof. Hayaima kept his eyes on the trio in the distance. "Listen up guys." Hayaima said. "Base said there may be a fourth bandit." He said briskly. "A dwarf."

"Dwarf?" Suki asked in surprise.

"That's what Ling Ling said." hayaima replied. "Regardless, if we run into the dwarf, Ling Ling said we are not to engage." He siad firmly. "Repeat we will not engage." He said. "Pops orders."

"What about them?" Dai Lan said indicating the approaching trio.

"We got the go ahead to intercept." Hayaima said. "Cautiously." He warned. "Got it?"

"Got it." Chorused Dai Lan and Suki.

"Okay, let's go." Hayaima said. Then with a sudden burst of speed that left an after image, Hayaima raced ahead.

"I hate when he do that." Suki grumbled. "Come Sister, we go." She and Suki hurried after the rapidly retreating Hayaima.

* * *

"Heads up, Ran-chan." Ukyo called. "We have company." Ukyo pointed into the distance as three figures approached, though one was far ahead of the other two.

"Either, he's damn good or damn stupid." Ranma said. "He's put a lot of distance between himself and his backup." She observed.

"How do you want to play it, Ranma?" Akane asked. "U.S.A. or T3?" Akane snorted as Ranma proceeded to unbutton the top three buttons of her blouse. "You are such a slut, Ranma." She said in fond tones. "U.S.A. it is." She also began unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse to expose a lot of cleavage. Ukyo did the same.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo slightly changed direction so as to meet the approaching trio head on. Ranma pointed to a flat rooftop. "That looks like a good spot." She said.

"Uh oh." Suki said. "We've been spotted." She pointed. "And they're heading our way." She said. Suki and Dai Lan put on an extra burst of speed to close the distance between themselves and Hayaima. By the time they had reached Hayaima, the unknown trio had landed on the next rooftop and stopped.

"Guess they're waiting for us." Hayaima said. He raised his wrist. "Triad to Base." He said. "We are about to make contact." He said. "No dwarf in sight." He lowered his wrist. "Okay guys, by the numbers."

"Here they come, Ranma." Akane said. "Whoever they are, they got some skills." She said.

"Showtime, guys." Ranma said. She smiled in anticipation. She, Akane and Ukyo put wide and inviting smiles on their faces. "Hey, he's kinda cute." She said as the trio approached. "Looks sorta familiar though."

"Now that you mention it." Akane said in agreement.

The trio approached. Suddenly they stopped. "What is this, some kind of joke?" The young man asked in annoyed tones. "What's the big idea, Pops?" The young man demanded. "Is this some kind of test...wait a minute, you're not Pops." He said.

"Pops?" Ranma asked in amused tones. "When was the last time you had your eyes checked, kid?" She asked. "I've been called a lot of things, but never...Pops."

"You look just like my dad." The young man said. "Only not so..."

"Slutty?" The orange haired girl said. The blond girl standing next to her nodded in disgusted agreement.

"Hey." Ranma said in outrage. "Only two people get to call me a slut, and they're standing right next to me." She said coldly. "I suggest the three of you start apologizing and fast."

"I don't know who you are, lady, or why you look like my dad, but if anyone is going to apologize it's you." The young man said angrily.

"For what?" Sputtered Ranma.

"For pretending to be a slutty version of my dad." The young man said. Then the young man pointed at Ukyo and Akane. "And even sluttier versions of my moms."

"Slutty?" Exclaimed Akane and Ukyo. "That did it." Akane said in outrage. "We were going to be nice, but no one calls me a slut and gets away with it."

"Dai, Suki." The young man called. "On me."

"Stop it." Ukyo shouted. "All of you."

"Stop, Uk-chan?" Akane said in outrage. "Did you hear what that punk called us?"

"Yeah, I did." Ukyo replied. "But I was also listening to what else he was saying." Ukyo turned to the trio who had formed a defensive triangle. "Hey kid." Ukyo said. "What's your Mom's name?"

"Their names." The young man said deliberately. "Are Akane and Ukyo Saotome."

"Akane and Ukyo." Akane looked at Ranma. "Saotome?"

"Yeah, Saotome." The young man said. "You got a problem with that?" His voice took on a challenging growl.

"Damn, Ranma." Akane exclaimed. "I just realized who he looks like. Uk-chan."

"Hey kid." Ranma called. "You got any hot water on you?" She asked.

"Yeah." The young man said slowly.

Ranma raised a hand. "Gimme." She said. After a moment and several glances at the two young women next to him, the young man reached to his belt and grabbed a canteen. He looked at it for a second then somewhat reluctantly tossed the canteen to Ranma. Ranma grabbed the canteen out of the air and opened it. She stuck a finger in the canteen. "That'll do." Ranma looked at the young man and grinned. "Hey kid." She said. "Can your dad do this?" Ranma poured the hot water over her head. His form blurred and twisted for a moment and then where a short and buxom redhead was standing a tall, powerfully built man with black hair stood in her place. The man reached into his blouse and removed his now useless bra and stowed it in the front of his pants. "Hi." Ranma said. "I'm Ranma Saotome." He said. "Who are you?"

"Dad?" The young man said in surprise. He shook his head. "No, you look like dad but you're...you're younger." He said slowly. "A lot younger." He shook his head again. "This is weird."

"Tell me about it." Ranma replied. "Look. I'm Ranma Saotome." He said. "Just, I think, not your Ranma Saotome." Ranma shrugged. "It's a long story but I'm too tired and too hungry to tell it right now."

"You and your stomach Ranma." Ukyo said in amusement. She looked at the young man. "Hi." She said with an odd note in her voice. "I'm Ukyo Kuonji." She said. "Wont you please tell me your name?" She seemed to beg,

"Hayaima." Hayaima replied. He swallowed. "You really do look like Mom." He said. "Everyone calls me Haya."

"Hi Haya." Ukyo replied in pleased tones. "Everyone calls me Uk-chan."

Hayaima swallowed again. "I...I know." He shook his head again.

"Akane Tendo." Akane introduced herself. "But everyone calls me..."

"Tomboy." Hayaima supplied. "Yeah, I know that too."

"Haya." Suki said nervously. "This is really, really weird."

"You don't know the half of it, sugar." Ukyo replied. "Who are your...lady friends?" She asked Hayaima.

"Oh, yeah...right." Hayaima said. "Gods this is weird...this is Dai Lan Saotome." Hayaima said indicating the orange haired Dai Lan. "My Chosen."

"Chosen?" Ukyo asked.

"You'd say Wife but the Joketsuzoku say Chosen." Hayaima replied.

"Joketsuzoku." Exclaimed Ranma, Akane and Ukyo in unison. "What the..." Ranma raised his hands in surrender. "Later..." He said. "We'll get the whole story later." He smiled. "And the cute blond?" He said nodding toward Suki.

"Suki Saotome." Dai Lan gave Ranma a dagger look. "My..." She pointed a thumb at herself. "Chosen."

"We call her Second Wife." Hayaima said helpfully. "Chill, Dai." He ordered.

"Yes, War Leader." Dai Lan said reluctantly.

"He's a Saotome, all right." Akane said in amusement. She waggled her eyebrows at Dai Lan and Suki. "Like father, like son, huh, girls?" Dai Lan and Suki smiled slightly. Akane's stomach growled. "Damn, I'm getting hungry too." Akane looked at Hayaima. "Think your Mom could make us a few Ran-chan specials?"

Hayaima slowly raised his wrist to his mouth and tapped his wrist bad. "Haya to Base." He said. "Auntie Ling Ling. send a transport." He said. . "And then tell Momma U, we're having guests." Hayaima gave Akane a look. "I think they'd like Okanomiyaki."

* * *

Six people stared at each other with expressions of disbelief, curiousity and appreciation flowing across their faces. "Got to admit, we age damn well." Ranma whispered to Akane. "I feel like I've walked into MILF central." Ranma walked over to...well Ranma and the two men stared at each other. "Nice queue." He said.

"I like it." The older Ranma agreed. "Interesting shade of eyeshadow." He said.

"It looks good on me." The younger Ranma said.

"Actually it does." The older Akane said to the older Ukyo. The older Akane tilted her head and gave the younger Akane a quizzical look. "Breast implants?" She asked.

"Why does everyone think they're fake?" The younger Akane complained. She cupped her breasts. "These are one hundred percent natural." She said. "Feel'em if you don't believe me." She gave the older Akane a look. "Besides yours are about the same size."

"Yeah, but I had a kid." The older Akane replied. "Considering how muscular you are, I'm surprised you have enough fat on you for half of what you got."

"She really is more muscular than you, sugar." The older Ukyo said. "Even at your most Tomboy you were never that buff."

"Hey, some guys are really into buff chicks." The younger Akane said defensively.

"Some?" The younger Ranma said. "Try all." Ranma said. "The Tomboy is being modest."

"As usual." The younger Ukyo said. "All she has to do is smile and the guys line up for lap dances." She shook her head. "Makes a girl feel a little inadequate at times."

"Oh, now who's being modest?" The younger Akane shot back. "Sugoi."

"Sugoi?" The older Ukyo said in confusion. Her hair began to wiggle in agitation. The younger Ukyo stared at the older version.

"Lap dances?" The older Akane said at the same time. "Lap dances?" She repeated. "Oh no, you are not going to stand there and tell me..." The older Akane's eyes began flickering with flame.

"Whoa." The younger Akane said. "Neat trick." She grinned. "Can you do...this?" The younger Akane raised her hands to the side and a bluish spectral flame started running up and down her arms.

The older Akane shook her head. "No." She said with a growl. She raised her own arms. "I can do this." Flames shot out of the palms of her hands.

"Not bad." The younger Akane said. "Hot chi, huh?" She concentrated for a second and then her own palms erupted in flames. She gave her older counterpart a challenging grin.

"Cool it, both of you." The older Ranma snapped. "Well, if I had any doubts she's Akane, an Akane..." The older Ranma shook his head. "Lap dances?"

The younger Ranma shrugged. "Well it was sorta part of the deal to get out of prison..." He began.

"Prison?" Exclaimed the older versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo.

"Long story." The younger Ranma said. Ranma's stomach growled. "You got anything to eat?" He asked plaintively.

The older Ukyo looked at her younger counterpart. "Want to help?" She asked.

"Sure." The younger Ukyo replied.

* * *

"Prison?" Prompted the older version of Ranma once the younger version had eaten enough to take the edge off a hunger the older version knew all too well.

"After we returned from Jusendo...did our...your folks try to marry you off as soon as you came back?" He asked. The elder Ranma nodded with a sour look on his face. "Yeah, anyway , soon after that, Nabs came up with this money making scheme." The younger Ranma said. "All we had to do was win..."

"By whatever agreed upon margin Nabs came up with." The elder Akane finished. "I remember that..." She looked at her younger version. "We told her to go to hell." She said pointedly.

"We didn't." The younger version of Akane said. She shrugged. "We needed the money." She said. "The dojo and a good part of the house was totally destroyed..." She shrugged again.

"Anyway, " The younger version of Ranma continued. "To make a long story short; we ended up in prison." He said. "While there we discovered and broke up a drug smuggling ring." The younger Ranma looked at 'his' Ukyo. "Uk-chan got shot in retaliation."

The younger version of Ukyo rolled her shoulder. "Still hurts sometimes." She said.

"As you could imagine, when the warden offered us parole in exchange for getting the people responsible for hurting Uk-chan, we jumped at the chance." The younger Ranma said. "The girls and I went undercover as strippers." The younger Ranma continued. "While Nabs and Kimi..."

"Kimi?" The older Ukyo asked.

"They met in prison." The younger Akane said. "Try to imagine Nabiki with fewer scruples...at least when it comes to making money, and you'll have Kimi." Six people shuddered in unison. "Anyway, while we went undercover as strippers, Nabs and Kimi started doing what they do best, making money." The younger Ranma smiled a tilted smile. "Along the way Nabs ended up taking over the local Yakusa."

"Somehow I find that a lot easier to accept than finding out that I became some cheap floozy." Akane grumbled. "A stripper for heaven's sake."

"Cheap?" The younger Akane returned. "There's nothing cheap about me." She said. "I make more in an hour than most people make in a week." She declared.

"Two weeks." Corrected the younger Ukyo,

"I don't care how much you make." Snapped the elder Akane. "You're stripping."

"What's the matter, old lady, jealous?" The younger Akane purred. The two Akane's glared at each other.

"We're home." Called a voice from the front of the house. Into the main room trooped eight people. The three that the younger versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo had met earlier and five more. A attractive young Japanese woman with red hair, two Chinese girls with pink and blue hair respectively, a tall and muscular young man with a shock of black hair and a young girl with red hair that the younger versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo at first thought was about twelve but as she came closer they realized she was much younger but very tall and powerfully built for her age.

"So what's this big surprise that Haya...oh my gods." The redhead said.

"Mrarr...hiss." The very young but tall girl spat. A ghostly nimbus appeared around the young girl and where she was standing appeared a black and red cat about the size of a lion.

"C-c-cat." The younger version of Ranma stammered.

"Shingi!" The older version of Ranma said sharply. "Stop."

The younger version of Akane grabbed Ranma's head and turned him to face her. "Ranma, Soul of Ice, now." She ordered. She stared into his eyes almost willing him to take control. Slowly the younger version of Ranma's breathing returned to normal.

"I'm all right, now." The younger version of Ranma said in a near monotone. He turned and looked at the still cat formed little girl. He then gave the older Ranma an almost dirty look. "You taught her the Nekoken?"

"No." The older Ranma replied. "She was born with it." The older Ranma looked at his daughter. "Shingi." He said. "Be good."

"He smells like you, Mommy." The cat girl said plaintively.

"Yes, I know." The elder Ranma said.

"What's going on, Pops?" Akama demanded. "They look like...you." She rubbed her arms. "And why is it suddenly so cold in here?" She looked at the familiar yet not familiar trio standing in what she recognized as a defensive triangle while her chi senses detected the tell tale roiling of the air around them. "It's coming from them." She said in recognition. Akama tilted her head. "Pops can generate cold chi, but not like that."

"Seems like there are a few differences." Ranma said in interested tones. "Soul of Ice, huh?"

"Originally." The younger Ranma said in a near monotone. "Do you think you could have...Shingi change back?" He asked. "I can deal with cats like this but..." The younger Ranma shrugged. "It's really not a good idea to stay in the Soul of Ice for too long."

"Shingi, it's all right." The elder Ranma said soothingly. "Change back."

"What's going on, Mommy?" Shingi yowled plaintively. "He smells like you." She said in confused tones. "Sorta."

"Change back and I'll tell you." The elder Ranma said. After a moment Shingi reverted to female form, though she kept a wary on on the three newcomers, especially the younger Ranma.

The younger Ranma shivered slightly as he returned to normal. "Huh." He said. "Guess I'm more... concerned than I thought." He said musingly. Ranma smiled at the young girl. "It's okay, kid." He said reassuringly. "You're not the only one who thinks this is weird."

"Okay everyone, listen up." The elder Ranma said in stern tones. "Believe it or not, these people are exactly who they appear to be." He waved a hand to indicate the elder Akane and Ukyo. "They're us." He said. "Sorta." He blew out a breath. "Many years ago I came across something called the Nan Ban Mirror." He said. "It can take you to...the future." He said. "Though not necessarily your future."

"No kidding." The younger Ranma said.

"But Ranma." The elder Akane said. "Didn't you tell me that you when you used the Nan Ban mirror, you were only there for a short time?"

"Hey that's right." The younger Ranma said. "So why are we still here?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe it's because Happi has it." He said.

"So, he is here." The elder Ranma said grimly. He raised his wrist. "Baka Alert." He said. "The Pervert's back." The older Ranma nodded several times. "Call the Council." He said. "We'll meet in the Catacombs."

The younger Ranma turned to the younger versions of Akane and Ukyo. "Ugh." He complained. "That is so lame." The younger Ranma rolled his eyes. "Why are you making such a big deal about it?" He asked. "It's only Happosai."

"I don't know what kind of Happi you had." The older Ranma said. "But ours was a murdering, child molesting, Chi Eater." He said. "Sort of a Chi Vampire." He added at his younger counterpart's confused look.

"Happi?" The younger versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo said in confused unison. "He's a pain in the ass and total pervert but...well I guess Chi Vampire is a pretty good description...but murdering and child molesting?" Akane shook her head. "Not the Happosai we know." She said.

"I can't take the chance." The older Ranma said. "I'll take him alive if he surrenders peacefully but if he resists." The older Ranma's expression became grim. "I killed him once and I'll do it again if I have to."

* * *

The younger Ranma, Akane and Ukyo looked around the basement of the Tendo home, the Catacombs. To their surprise and a touch of apprehension they saw a good number of Chinese men and women, though mostly women, sitting at monitors, carrying clipboards or supplies from one place to another, or standing guard at strategic locations here and there. "Damn, I think they're Joketsuzoku." Ranma whispered to Akane and Ukyo. "This looks like a military base." He said in louder tones.

"That's cause it is." The Older Ranma replied. "The Japanese Joketsuzoku have a lot of enemies..." He stopped as the younger Ranma, Akane and Ukyo suddenly took up defensive stances. "What's wrong?"

"You're Joketsuzoku." The younger Ranma accused.

"You make a big deal over my stripping." The younger Akane sneered at her older counterpart. "Fucking hypocrit." She snarled. "Come on guys, let's get out of here." She said. "The stink is starting to get to me."

"Stink?" The older Akane said in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." The younger Akane snarled.

"We're not pretending." THe elder Akane shot back. "Just tell us."

The younger Akane pointed at some of the surrounding Joketsuzoku. "Them." She said angrily. "Drugs, guns, kidnapping, slave trading." She said. "And the Joketsuzoku were right in the middle of it." She said. "Were..." She said coldly. "Until we broke'em."

"Mostly." The younger Ukyo said in the same angry tones. "Nabs still needs to ride herd on the old Ghoul."

"Old Ghoul...Kho Lon?" Ranma said in shocked tones.

"You know any other old ghouls?" Ukyo asked. "The only reason Cologne stopped is that we and Nabs made it too expensive for her to continue." She said. "Shampoo is under control but Cologne..." She shrugged.

"They're telling the truth." A lightly accented voice said from behind them. The younger Ranma, Akane and Ukyo turned to see a somewhat frail looking white man . He was an older man in his mid to late seventies with thinning white hair and a close cropped white beard. He leaned heavily on a cane with one hand while his other arm was held supportingly by a handsome women in her early sixties. Standing just behind them were a Joketsuzoku couple.

The younger Ranma, Akane and Ukyo looked on as the surrounding Joketsuzoku all bowed their heads as the old man slowly approached.

"Doc are you sure you should be out of bed?" The older Ranma said solicitously.

"Oh, you know Robert." The older woman said. "An incorrigible hero." The older woman looked at the three newcomers.

"Mom?" The younger Ranma said.

Nodoka's mouth quirked up slightly. "Technically." She said. "I suppose." The Chinese couple that were behind them had retrieved two chairs and placed them behind the older couple. "Thank you, dears." She said. Nodoka waited until the Joketsuzoku male had helped Dr. Epstein sit before seating herself. "That particular shade of eyeshadow looks good on you." She said.

"Tea, Lady Dragon?" The Joketsuzoku woman asked.

"That would be lovely, Min Mei." Nodoka replied. She smiled at the younger Ranma. "I cannot wait to hear what...the other Nodoka has been up to." She asked in amusement. "That particular mix of emotions was...intriguing."

"We heard the tail end of your little diatribe." The white haired man said. "Dr. Robert Epstein." He said in introduction.

"My Husband." Nodoka added. "Genma and I are divorced." She tilted her head. "Yes, I agree, it was long overdue." She smiled. "Yes, I know you didn't say anything."

"Fascinating, it looks like some of the wilder implications of Quantum physics are true." Dr. Epstein said. "A parallel dimension." The older man's face fell slightly. "I see we've not met in your plane." He leaned forward. "I suggest you do not tell our Xian Pu what you did to her counterpart."

"She deserved it." The younger Akane replied. "Hey wait..." She stopped. "Mind readers?" She asked.

"Empaths." Dr. Epstein replied. "I sense emotions." He added. "Regardless, our Xian Pu is not the same as yours nor are the Joketsuzoku." He said. Dr. Epstein rubbed his bearded chin. "Interestingly, the three of you are remarkably similar to your counterparts here."

"Similar?" The older Akane sputtered in outrage. "I have nothing in common with that, that floozy." She said pointing to the younger Akane.

"Just outward dross, Daughter." Nodoka said in amused tones. "Robert is correct, the three of you are remarkably similar." A slightly disapproving look appeared on her face. "Though the lack of children is disturbing."

"We've been a little busy, Auntie." The younger Akane mumbled.

"Auntie?" Nodoka replied. She tilted her head. "Interesting." She said. "Well try not to put it off too much longer." She said firmly. She looked at Ukyo. "I see that you already think you've put it off too long." She smiled. "Do try to let Akane have the first child." She admonished cheerfully.

"Yes, Auntie." Ukyo said with a yearning glance toward Hayaima.

"Very similar." Nodoka said in amusement.

One by one the younger versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo met the other members of the council. Kasumi and Ono came first, with a young girl of nine in tow and a Chinese woman of similar age with another young girl of six. Upon seeing the younger versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo, the six year old immediately walked over to stand next to the nine year old. The two children took out fans and started fanning thenselves slowly.

"This is Mitsui." Kasumi said proudly. "Our middle daughter." Kasumi said. She pointed to the girl of six. "And that's Song Li, our youngest." She smiled a Kasumi smile. "Our eldest, Megumi, is currently living in China."

"Figures she'd end up with Ono no matter what universe she's in." Ukyo whispered in an aside to Akane. Akane grinned and nodded.

Kasumi took the hand of the Chinese woman. "And this is Li Xian, my Second Wife."

"A pleasure to meet you." The Chinese woman, Li Xian said in fluent Japanese and very Kasumi-like tones.

"Second Wife?" Akane said in shock. "If a Second Wife is what I think it is...you have a second wife?" She said. "You are Kasumi Tendo, right?"

Kasumi laughed. "I suspect your Kasumi is very much like myself." She said. "Does she and her Ono, have children?"

"Kasumi's two months pregnant with their first child." Akane said. She looked at Mitsui. "They're hoping for a girl." Akane knelt down to bring herself to eye level with the two girls. "Yeah, I can see Ono in both of you." She said. "Hi." She said. Mitsui and Song Li gave Akane a respectful bow but didn't say anything. "Quiet types, huh?"

"They have their moments." Li Xian said in proud tones.

"I'll bet." The yoiunger Akane said. She grinned at the two girls. "By the way, the first form I learned was a fan form." She said. "You'd fool most people." She said in approval. The younger Akane raised a finger. "But the ones you really should worry about wont' be fooled." She said. The two young girls fans paused for a beat before resuming though slower. They shifted their stances slightly. "Better." Akane straightened. "You always did like the fan." She said to Kasumi.

Kasumi smiled. "You really are Akane." She said in pleased tones. "I'm so glad." She linked her arm through the younger Akane's. Kasumi turned to Ranma. "Ranma." She said in greeting.

"Hey Kasumi." The younger Ranma replied with a smile. Ono was peering at Ranma's shoulder and neck.

"It's definitely Ranma." Ono said. He pointed to a section of Ranma's shoulder. "I reset that shoulder a couple times."

"Three times, Doc." Ranma replied.

"And Ukyo." Kasumi said. "How are you Uk-chan?" She said. "Still with Ranma and Akane I see." She smiled. "You don't know how pleased I am to see you here too." She said. "With them."

"Where else would I be, Kasumi?" Ukyo replied.

"Where else." Kasumi said in agreement.

"Kodachi's here." The older version of Ranma called.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo all straightened up. They turned their heads with identical looks on their faces. Looks that combined anticipation, worry,and a mix of deep sadness and hope. Dr. Epstein turned his head to look at the three. "My dear?" He said quietly.

"I feel it too, Robert." Nodoka replied in the same tones. "It must have been terrible." She said sadly. "Let me handle this, dearest." Nodoka said. An unseen communication passed between Nodoka and the Doctor.

Lo Han and Min Mei stood just behind the Doctor and Nodoka. By virtue of their relationship with Nodoka and the Doctor they could feel the very fringes of this unheard communication. Lo Han placed a hand on Doctor Epstein's shoulder while Min Mei did the same to Nodoka. The couple, pledged to Lord and Lady Dragon as much, if not more, then to each other, willed their strength into the Doctor and Nodoka. All this took but a moment.

"Of course, my dear." The Doctor replied. "I'll sit back and...kibbitz."

"Do that, Robert." Nodoka replied. She smiled at the empathic caress that came from the doctor. A caress that while focused on Nodoka included Lo Han and Min Mei. Nodoka returned the caress the same way.

The younger versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo turned to the approaching woman. With her were a man and Chinese woman about the same age as Kodachi, and a young boy and three young girls, two of which were Chinese. "Shampoo and Ryu are checking security, they'll be here in a moment." She said. "Now what's the big secr...?" Kodachi stopped upon seeing the younger versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. "Oh." She said.

"H-hi Kodachi." The younger Akane said in surprisingly, at least to Kodachi, sympathetic tones. "H-how are you?"

The older Kodachi gave the younger Akane a confused look. "I'm well." She replied. "My gods, Hitoshi, they really look like...how?"

"Magic mirror. They're really us from another dimension." The older Ranma called. "Trust me, mirrors are always trouble." He said.

Kodachi smiled. "Indeed." She said. "Too bad a younger version of Hitoshi couldn't have come with you." She said in mock dismay.

"Who?" The younger Ukyo asked.

She waved a hand toward the man next to her. "Hitoshi, my Husband." She said. "Surely you've met Hitoshi by now." She said in exasperation.

The younger Ranma smiled weakly. "Yeah, well, you know how it is." He said. "Hey, silly question, but...um...did you ever know a guy named, um...Ky?" He asked. "Ky Young Ji?" He asked in hopeful tones.

Kodachi tapped her finger against her lips. "Ky Young Ji...no." Kodachi began.

"Ky Young who?" A baritone voice said.

"Hey...you're Ryu Kumon." Ranma said.

"And according to all the reports I've seen, you're Ranma Saotome." Ryu Kumon replied. He ran his hand through his still brushy shock of hair. "Well at least I exist in both worlds too." He said. "What was that name?" He asked. "It sounded familiar."

"Ky." Ranma replied in a voice that bordered on despair. "Ky Young Ji." For some reason Ranma closed his eyes.

"Ky Young Ji." Ryu mused for a second. "Yeah, yeah." He said. "I remember, wannabe Yakusa." He said. "Was killed in a small turf war that erupted about ten years ago."

"Yakusa?" Kodachi exclaimed. "Why would I know a Yakusa?"

Ranma opened his eyes and sighed. His sigh was echoed by Akane and Ukyo. "No reason." He said sadly. "No reason at all." Ranma wiped at his eye. Ranma put a smile on his face. "How about introducing us to the kids."

Kodachi blinked. "Oh, right, of course." She said. She put her hand on the boy's shoulders. "This is my son, Ouji."

"And this is my daughter Xing Xing. His Chosen." Ryu said. "And, don't ask, their Second Wife, Tan Tan."

"Hello really young looking Uncle Ranma, Auntie Akane and Auntie Ukyo." Ouji and XIng Xing said in a perfectly synchonized greeting. Tan Tan giggled and bowed.

"And this is Ping." Kodachi said proudly. "Why don't you go over to Mitsi and Song, baby?" The young girl nodded and went to stand with Mitsui and Song. She also took out a fan and began fanning herself slowly. All the time keeping her eyes on the young versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo.

"Is Uncle Tatewaki coming, Mom?" The young boy, Ouji, asked. The two girls, Xing Xing and Tan Tan looked at Kodachi hopefully.

Kodachi smiled slightly. "Yes." She replied. "Your Uncle will be here." She said.

"Yes." Ouji and Xing Xing exclaimed in unison. Tan Tan smiled.

"Oh, where are my manners." Kodachi said in dismay. She put her hand on the Chinese woman's shoulder. "And this is Lung Lung."

"Let me guess, Second Wife?" The younger Akane said. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, I remember you." She said after a moment. "You came here with your sister, what was her name, oh yeah, Ling Ling."

"Not sister, cousin." Lung Lung replied. "You honor us by remembering." She bowed. "If you excuse me, Tai Tai, I help Li Xian watch children." She looked at Ouji, Xing Xing and Tan Tan. "Come along."

The younger Ranma watched them go. "Nice...nice kids." He said. "You must...you must be so...happy." Suddenly the younger Ranma turned around and buried his face in the younger Akane's shoulder. The younger version of Ukyo rubbed Ranma's back.

"Whatever is the matter?" Kodachi asked in confusion.

Nodoka had by this time walked over. "It's all right." She said in soothing tones to Ranma. She walked the younger Akane, Ranma and Ukyo away from the others. "Were they that much in love?" She asked quietly. Ranma nodded against Akane's shoulder. Nodoka sent an empathic hug to the three. "And you hoped..." Nodoka sighed. "I know this is small comfort, but Kodachi and Hitoshi are very happy together."

Ranma raised his head. "It's not that I even liked Kodachi." He sniffed. "But she...he...it's so unfair." He said sadly.

"Yeah." Echoed Akane and Ukyo.

Ranma wiped his eyes. "Thanks guys." He said to Akane and Ukyo. Ranma blew out a breath and looked toward his older counterpart. "I want to go home." He said suddenly. "Hey, old man." He called to the older Ranma. "Your people find the old freak yet?"

"These things take time...boy." The older version of Ranma replied. "I have teams scouring the entire ward of Nerima."

"And he's probably seen'em." The younger Ranma shot back. "You know the old freak as well as me, if he wants to stay hid..." Ranma raised a hand in a sort of shrug. "You want to get him, you gotta put out the right bait."

"What did you have in mind?" The older Ranma asked in serious tones.

The grin the younger version of Ranma gave was matched by those that appeared on the faces of the younger versions of Akane and Ukyo. "Know any good strip clubs?" The younger Ranma asked in tones that suddenly evoked his female persona.

"Fascinating." Doctor Epstein murmurred. He sent out an empathic 'call' and Nodoka turned and, after excusing herself, walked over to the doctor.

"You seem excited, dearest." Nodoka said. "Has my...other son impressed you?" She asked in proud tones.

"Indeed, my dear." He gestured toward the two trios. He smiled slightly as he felt the emotional turmoil that the six people were giving off. Suddenly he chuckled. "I think I've overestimated the value of my...intervention." He said quietly. "They had the same pressures up to a point." He said. "They truly diverged upon my arrival." He said. "And if my evaluation of the emotional states of our guests are correct, they are...not that impressed." He said. "I get the distinct feeling that they live in something analogous."

"Lord Dragon." Lo Han said quietly. "May I speak?"

"OF course, Lo Han." The doctor replied.

"The briefing states that tney are...exotic dancers." The powerful Joketsuzoku male said. "Yet they carry themselves as...fighters." He said. "Have you noticed how they constantly stay near each other?"

"That would to be expected." Doctor Epstein replied with a smile. "But you see something else." It was a statement.

"Yes, Lord Dragon." Lo Han replied. "There's a...structure behind their movements." He said. "They always keep each other in sight , for one." He continued. "And two are always together, for another."

"He feels confident that all three of them could escape at any time." Nodoka stated.

"He has good reason for his confidence." THe doctor reminded them. "He is Ranma Saotome after all." The doctor raised his cane to his lips and tapped it. "Ling Ling, please advise everyone that trying to restrain any or all of them would be unwise." He said. He looked over to the elder Ranma.. Ranma turned to look at him. The doctor nodded.

"Oh, something got their bees in a bonnet." The younger Ranma observed. Ranma looked around. He smiled knowingly as a number of them faded into the woodwork. "Looks like our hosts have come to a decision." The younger Ranma's suspicions were confirmed when the elder Ranma spoke.

"Okay...boy." THe older Ranma said. "We'll do it your way." He growled. "On one condition." He smiled.

"Bring it on, old man." THe younger Ranma said. "You've been wanting to try me since I got here." He grinned cockily. "Ranma Saotome don't lose."

"No." Replied the elder Ranma. "He don't."

"Team match." The younger Akane added loudly. "T3 vs...whatever you call yourself."

"T3?" Asked the elder Ranma.

"The Terrible Three." The younger Ranma said in slightly sheepish tones. "T3 sounds better."

"It does." The elder Ranma waved a hand and the older Akane and Ukyo walked over and stood flanking him. Just as their younger versions were. "Well T3." He said. "Meet...The Family."

"Well guess who's coming to dinner." The younger Akane said. "Hey Old Lady." She said. "Is this..." Suddenly the younger Akane's eye's burst into flames. "How you do it?" She said sweetly.

"Way to go, Tomboy." The younger Ranma cheered.

"No." The elder Akane called back. "This..." And the older version of Akane seemed to erupt into flames when it died down, the elder Akane was replaced by a living flame in the shape of Akane Saotome. "Is how you do it."

Suddenly the sprinklers went on dousing every one and everything with cold water. "Tomboy." The older Ranma shouted in complaint. Around the room a number of the people around the room were affected by the sudden rush of water in more ways than just getting wet. There were suddenly several small animals, one horse, and several people changed sex. One of those affected was the older Akane who suddenly chamged into her male form.

"Okay." The younger Ukyo said. "Now I'm impressed."

"So am I." Chorused the younger Ranma and Akane. "Oh we gotta." The now female Ranma said. "U.S.A.?"

"Oh yeah." Akane and Ukyo said. The three turned and skipped over to the now male Akane.

The older and now male Akane was suddenly surrounded by three familiar faces. Though usually one of the female faces was only seen in a mirror. The other two faces he'd seen in exactly that pose. "Ohh Akane." Cooed the younger and female Ranma. "You look so good as a man." She said. "So big."

"So strong." Ukyo said running her hands along his biceps.

"So...sexy." The younger and female Akane growled hungrily as she squeezed the older version of Akane's butt.

"Eeyahh." Screamed the male Akane and jumped at least twenty feet away and landed on a desk with his back against the wall. "Don't do that." He screamed.

"We win." The younger trio of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo put a finger against their cheeks, smiled and curtsied. They giggled.

"That would only work once." The older and now female Ranma growled.

"Sometimes, once is all you need." The younger Ukyo said cheefully.

A rumbling interrrupted any reply the older Ranma might have made. "Oh hell." Ryu Kumon said in disgust. "The sprinkler went off in the vault."

"And that's a bad thing?" The younger Ranma asked.

"It is, when a certain shape shifter is kept there." The older Ranma said in complaint. "Isn't that right, Tomboy?"

"Sorry." The older and male Akane said sheepishly.

"We'll talk about it later." The older Ranma replied. "In the meantime..." Ranma raised his wrist. "Baka Alert." He said into his wrist communcator. "Taro is out of his cell again."

"Taro?" The younger Ranma said. "Mind if we tag along?" She asked. "We could use the workout."

The older Ranma gave the younger one an annoyed look that quickly changed to a sheepish one. "Yeah, he's good for that." She conceded. "Your Taro got tentacles?"

"Yup." The younger Ranma replied. "Usually we let Ryoga and his team handle Pantyhose...speaking of Pork Butt, I haven't..." She stopped as the older Ranma pointed downward. The younger Ranma looked down to see a pot bellied pig looking up at him balefully. "Pig Boy!" The younger Ranma said cheerfully. "How ya doing, you old pervert?" She looked up at the older Ranma. "So, who's butt has he been fucking?" The younger Ranma grinned at the expression on his older counterpart's face. "Yours?" She said in glee. "Ours has a thing for Konatsu."

"Bwee?" Pig Ryoga said.

"You're joking." The older Ranma said.

"What's the matter?" The younger Ranma laughed. "Getting a little jealous?" The younger Ranma looked up as the underground room shook again. "Patience, Monster Boy, we're coming." She yelled. The younger Ranma looked at his over version again. "I assume that you've set it so he goes where you want him to."

"He'll end up in a vacant lot near the woods." The older Ranma said. He gave his younger counterpart a rueful grin. "This isn't the first time he's gotten out."

"Big surprise." The younger Ranma replied. "Well what are we waiting for?"

"Well, Ryoga for one." The older Ranma replied.

"Fuck that." The younger Ranma said. "This is the real test." She said. "Let's see who can corral Panty Boy first." She said. "T3 or the Family."

"You're on." Shouted the older and younger versions of Akane simultaneously.

The younger Ukyo turned to her older counterpart. "Mind if I borrow your spare spatula, sugar?"

"Of course, sugar." The older Ukyo replied.

* * *

A line of jeeps and other utility vehicles raced down a bypass road that was barely more than a dirt road. Two roofless jeeps were out front. In one, three women, whose good looks and toned bodies, belied their middling years. In the other were another three women whose looks and toned bodies matched those in the first.

The three in the first jeep had their seat belts on and while there were eager looks on their faces, they were restrained in manner. Not so the three in the second. Two of the women were standing just behind the driver and they were whooping and hollering. One of the women, a muscular but extremely attractive woman with short blue black hair had doffed her blouse and was waving it over her head. Her breasts bare to the open air.

"She's doing that on purpose." Growled one of the women in the other car. She too was powerful looking and extremely attractive though older woman with the same short blue black hair. "Can't this thing go any faster?" She complained. "They're getting ahead of us."

Following behind the two leading jeeps was a convoy of over a dozen vehicles of various types. Two of the following vehicles though larger in size were doing their best to keep up with the jeeps. "Damn Akama, look at them." Tagaki said.

"You'd better be talking about the jeeps and not the...other one's breasts." Akama growled. Lo Shan growled in agreement.

"Akama." Complained Tagaki. "She's your mom." He pointed out. "Sorta."

"Heads up, guys." Hayaima barked. "We're nearly to the exit point. "Remember, we form a perimeter." He said. "Keep Taro in."

"Yes, War Leader." Chorused the surrounding teens.

In the second transport a similar conversation was taking place. Though most of the people in the transport were under twelve. The sole exception was the joketsuzoku warrior and second wife to Kasumi Ono, Li Xian. "Now remember, little ones." Li Xian said in Kasumi like tones. "You are here to observe." She gave Shingi a particularly pointed look. "That includes you, Shingi."

"Aww." Yowled Shingi. "No one let's me have any fun."

"Yeah." Agreed Tenshi Tendo loyaly.

In a third vehicle, this one a luxury SUV, Nabiki Tendo and Muu Tse Tendo were listening intently to the briefing being given by Ryu Kumon. Sitting next to Nabiki was Nabiki's second wife, Ling Ling while sitting next to Ryu was Ryoga Hibiki. "Let me get this straight." Nabiki said. "They're them," She nodded toward the leading jeeps. "But from another...universe?"

"That's about the size of it, Nabs." Ryu said. "DNA analysis confirms that, genetically at least, they are identical." He shrugged. "I suppose they could be clones but..." He shrugged again. "Doc E says that their psychic differences are minimal and can all be explained by age and divergent history." Ryu chuckled. "Doc seemed...disappointed."

Nabiki chuckled in response. "So, at least in another universe, my baby sister became a stripper." She said with some amusement. "And yet Doc says the differences are...minimal?" She asked. Ryu nodded cheerfully. "And Ukyo?"

"Doc E says the two Ukyo's are the least...diverged." Ryu replied. He hesitated for a second. "I did a background check on the man they mentioned, the Yakusa, Ky Young Ji." He said. "I remembered correctly." He said. "He did die in a turf war." He said. "What I didn't remember was that the war was over methamphetamines and that Ky Young Ji was killed during an attack on the lab."

"He was trying to stop drug trafficking?" Nabiki asked in surprise.

"More than that." Ryu replied. "According to the brief I received." He raised his cell phone. "His territory was relatively clean." He said. "He didn't deal drugs. His women were all working on their own free will and, apparently, he insisted that they were drug free too."

"Interesting." Nabiki murmurred. "So he died trying to close a meth lab." She mused. "I would have loved to have met him." She said. "He could have been useful."

"He was." Ryu said. He waved his phone again. "Before he died, he took out the guy who shot him." Ryu looked at his phone and pressed a few buttons. "Yeah, another Yakusa, by all accounts a real nasty customer by the name of..." He peered at the phone. "Hikaru Nakamura."

"Very interesting." Nabiki replied. "But irrelevant, at least as far as Kodachi goes."

Ryu hesitated again. "Well funny thing about that." He said. "Dachi didn't know, Ky Young Ji," Said. "But she knew his girlfriend." He peered at his phone again. "A Noriko Mata, a hostess at a bar that Kodachi used to frequent. the 'Cafe American', a theme bar and restaurant." He said. "She ended up owning the club."

"Good for her." Nabiki said.

"We're here." Xian Pu said in excited tones. "This should be...fun." Up ahead was a sort of clearing of mostly rock and grass bordered on one side by a sparse stand of trees.

Six people jumped our of their jeeps at took up positions. "This is the only way out." The older Ranma said. "And...could you please put your shirt back on?" He complained.

The younger Akane grinned. "It's not like you haven't seen them before." She said teasingly. She gave her older double a look. The older Akane was glaring at her balefully. The younger Akane shook her breasts at her older double before putting her blouse back on.

"Thank you." Said the older Ranma. "As I was saying, he has to come out here." The ground shook beneath their feet. "Any moment now." He paused as he detected a subtle change coming from the three newcomers and the surrounding air started feeling colder. "I have got to learn that." He muttered.

"You haven't seen anything yet, old man." The younger Ranma said in a near monotone. A serene smile appeared on his face. A smile that was matched by the younger versions of Akane and Ukyo. ""Ready girls?"

"Ready." Akane and Ukyo replied in the same near monotone.

"What the hell are they doing?" The older Akane asked. "That's not the Soul of Ice." She said.

"Actually, it is, Tomboy." The older Ranma demurred. "Just taken further than I thought possible." He gave his younger double a rueful smile. "Not bad." He said in appreciation. The ground beneath him shook again. "Get ready guys."

The 'Family' took up position on one side of the clearing, while T3 took up positions opposite them. The other members of the Japanese Joketsuzoku made a loose circle around the two teams. For maybe a minute nothing happened and then the ground erupted between them. As the dust began to settle they could see the chimeric form of Pansuto Taro struggling to get out of the hole he had made. The two teams started running to converge on the Minotaur.

As he ran, a ghostly nimbus appeared around the older Ranma and his form was replaced by that of a huge ghost cat. While dwarfed by Taro's monster form, he was now the second largest being on the field. The older Akane's hair and hands burst into flames as she advanced while the older Ukyo began to spin her battle spatula like a propeller.

While the Family made their approach, T3 made their own. As the younger Ranma advanced he began to grow in size getting taller and more massive until he reached the same height as the Minotaur.

"Now that's different." The cat formed Ranma yowled. "But if I'm right, he can't hold it for long." The youmger Ranma reached the Minotaur first and without warning punched Taro flush on the jaw. The Minotaur went flying. The younger version of Ranma immediately shrank to his normal size. "I was right, it's a one shot." The cat grinned a cat grin. "Still pretty good."

"Now what are they doing?" The older Ukyo said. She pointed. Her younger counter part was running straight for the younger Akane. The younger Akane laced her fingers together. The younger Ukyo jumped and landed feet first into the younger Akane's clasped hands. The younger Akane heaved and tossed the younger Ukyo high into the air and toward the Minotaur. The younger Ukyo slammed her borrowed spatula into the side of Taro's head. "Not bad." She said in approval.

"She's strong." The older Akane said grudgingly. "I'll give her that."

"I was talking about my younger twin." Ukyo replied in amusement. "What are we doing standing here and letting the kids have all the fun?" She asked. She started racing toward Taro. The older Ranma and Akane looked at each other. The older Akane jumped on the Ghost Cat's back and raced after Ukyo. When they came abreast, the older Ukyo jumped on the cat's back behind Akane.

* * *

"Ouji." Hayaima said. "Please tell me the we got all that on tape."

Ouji and Xing Xing had their heads together over a laptop. "Recorded, war leader." Ouji replied. "Local security camera are on-line.' Xing Xing continued. "Bird up." Tan Tan added a moment later. "All sensors active." Chorused Ouji, Xing Xing and Tan Tan.

Hayaima looked askance at the young triple but only nodded.

* * *

Taro was by this time regaining his feet and shaking his bovine head groggily when the younger version of Akane slammed a powerful fist against the Minotaur's foot. "Oww." Roared Taro. "That hurt."

"Taro talks in his cursed form?" The younger Ranma said in surprise. "Hey Taro, why don't you save yourself some pain and give up?"

"Why you young?' Taro forced the barely intelligible words through a throat not designed for speech. Taro swung his bovine head as the second trio appeared. "Not fair, two, not fair." Taro unfolded his wings and started beating them.

"Oh no you don't." The older Akane snarled. She started throwing hot balls of chi at the Minotaur. They exploded on impact causing the cursed giant to stumble.

Taro shook his bovine head again and he lashed out with a tentacle to snare the older Akane. Before the tentacle reached her it was intercepted by the younger version of Akane. "Ooh, what a nice tentacle." She purred. Then she looked closely at the junction of Taro's legs. "Ah, so that's why you wanted tentacles." She said knowingly. "Over compensating for a small cock." She tugged hard on the tentacle she held in her hand and pulled the Minotaur off balance.

"Must you always talk like that?' The older Akane grumbled.

"Like what?" The younger Akane asked sweetly.

"Like a, like a slut." The elder Akane snapped. Taro launched a second tentacle which the older Akane grabbed. "You're a Tendo for the gods sakes."

"Heh at least with me it's just stripping, lap dances and talking dirty." The younger Akane said. "Should I tell you what Nabs did for a living?" She purred. "Our Nabs. Before she got married, that is." She and the older Akane started pulling on the tentacles they were holding and dragging a frantically resisting Taro toward them. "By the way, who did Nabs marry here?"

"Muu Tse." The older Akane replied. "Who'd yours marry?"

"Kuno." The younger Akane replied.

"You're joking." THe older Akane replied. "Eww!"

The younger Akane laughed. "That's what we said, but Nabs got the boy trained."

"What did she use, a whip?" The older Akane asked.

"Knowing Nabs." The younger Akane replied. "Probably."

The older Ranma switched out of cat form and joined his younger counterpart and the two of them climbed Taro's furry body until they reached the Minotaur's head. They started slamming sledgehammer blows against Taro's thick skull. "So, you had Shingi, huh?' The younger Ranma asked in envious tones.

"Three months." The elder Ranma replied as he slammed his fist against Taro's head. "That's how long it takes for the curse to lock." He explained. The older Ranma grinned. "In case you were wondering."

The older and younger Ukyo's stood side by side leaning on their battle spatulas and watched the fight. "So we ended up together in your world too." The older Ukyo said in pleased tones.

"Yeah." The younger Ukyo replied. "You know something, sugar?" She said. "It's kind of nice to know." She pointed. "I think Monster Boy has had enough." She said. The massive form of Taro fell to its' knees. Even from where they stood they could see the Chimera's eyes roll back and Taro slowly crashed to the ground unconscious.

"We'll let the Joketsuzoku handle it from here." The older Ukyo said. "If your..."

"Lovers?" The younger Ukyo suggested.

"That'll do, I guess." The older Ukyo said in agreement. "If your lovers are anything like mine they're going to be hungry."

"And horny." The younger Ukyo said with a grin.

"That too." The older Ukyo replied with a laugh.

* * *

Two days later the older versions of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo found themselves at a table in a seedy looking club near the Nerima/Itabashi border. The three were a little uncomfortable being there, the older version of Akane, especially. "I can't believe we're going along with this." She muttered.

"Well since we haven't been able to find Happi, we didn't have much choice." The older Ranma pointed out. "This actually has a fair chance of working."

"I am never going to live this down." The older Akane grumbled. "I know...I just know people are going to laugh."

A man walked out to the center of the small stage and to a microphone. "Good evening." He said somewhat self-consciously. "I know this isn't usual but our next act...insisted." He shrugged. "I gotta admit, they're pretty hot looking." He said. "Whether they can dance or not, is another matter." The man looked down at a card. "Well, with no further ado, let me introduce; Usagi, Sugoi and Aoi. U.S.A."

A smoky saxophone solo came from the sound system and three women came on stage. Each was wearing shorts and a tight top in the colors, red, white and blue. One of the women, a muscular women with a long blue wig walked to the front of the stage. Despite her muscularity she was extraordinarily attractive. "Hey boys." She purred in a baby voice. "I'm Aoi."

"Take it off." Shouted someone from the audience.

"Ooh, does someone want to see what wittle Aoi got?" The blue wigged woman said. By this time she was joined by the redhead and the woman wearing a silver white wig. "Well, hold on to your...oh you don't have hats." She said. "Well hold on to something." She said to laughter. The three women started swaying their hips in time to the music. They started off slow, playing to different people in the audience. Small denomination yen started appearing on the stage.

Ten minutes later the club was roaring. The girls seemed to be everywhere. Swinging from the pole, dancing on the stage and eventually on top of one table after another. By the time the three women were down to their g-strings the crowd was starting to chant. "U.S.A., U.S.A."

"Why did you think they were going to laugh?" The older Ukyo asked in nearly breathless tones. "Damn, Tomboy, I didn't know you could move like that."

"I can't." The older Akane grumped. "She can." She said. "Oh hell." She exclaimed as the three dancers jumped from the stage and landed lightly on their table. "I just knew they were going to do that." She muttered.

"Sweeto." Exclaimed a voice and a gnome-like creature bounced over the crowd and buried it's face between the breasts of the redhead. "What beautiful breasts, they're just like...uh oh." The gnome said suddenly. "Not again."

The younger Ranma grabbed Happosai by the neck. "You never learn, do you, you old freak."

"Ranma, my boy." Happosai said in pleased tones.

"Stow it, Happi." The younger Ranma said. "Where's the mirror?"

"Mirror?" Happosai asked innocently. "What mirror?"

"Don't play with me, Happi." The younger Ranma said. "Either give me the mirror or..."

"Or what?" Happosai asked.

"Or I'll give you..." The younger Ranma lowered Happosai toward the trio at the table. "To them."

"Hello, Happi." The older Ranma said in cold tones. The older Ranma smiled just as coldly at the expression on the old master's face. "Couldn't find him, could you?" He said. "Do you want to know why?" He purred. His purr became a growl and a ghostly nimbus appeared around the older Ranma's body, a nimbus that started to coalesce into the shape of a great cat. The older Ranma opened a sharp fanged mouth. "The mirror, Happi, or you'll find out...first hand."

* * *

There was a flash and a soundless whoomp shook the building. Three people appeared in the room. One of them, a red head, held a wicker basket. The redhead placed the wicker basket on a table, while the other two looked around. "Tomboy?"

"I think we're home, Ranma." Akane said. She ran a finger on a table. "Though it looks like no one's been in here for weeks." Akane rummaged around a vanity drawer. "Well, our purses are still here."

"Our extra clothes are still here too." Ukyo said. Ukyo shrugged off a messenger bag that was slung around her shoulders. She opened it. "Everything came with us." She reported after a few moments.

Ranma nodded. "Good." Ranma walked over to the wicker basket and raised the lid. "We're back, freak." He lifted out of the basket a bound and gagged Happosai. "Okay, Happi, here's the deal." Ranma said. "Go away, do not come back to Itabashi." She said. "If you do, and we catch you...no more yummy chi for you, got it?" He removed the dwarfs' gag.

"Got it, Ranma." A subdued Happosai replied. Ranma cut the bonds holding Happosai. In a blink the ancient master of anything goes martial arts was gone.

Akane knelt down and picked up a hand mirror that was on the floor. "What do we do with this?" She asked. She rolled her eyes. "Stupid question." She said. Akane raised the mirror then slammed it against a wall. It shattered. "Problem solved." She said. "Let's go home guys."

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo took to the rooftops and started bouncing from roof top to roof top picking up speed as they traveled. In minutes a familiar building came into view. Minutes later the three swung in through an open window. "We're home." Ranma called.

"Ranma!" Chorused two voices. Out of the back room ran two teen girls. "Where you been?' Demanded an attractive and exotic looking girl. "We so worried." The two teens suddenly found themselves on the receiving end of a three way hug.

"Gods, we missed you." Akane said.

"You gone so long." Pema said in concerned tones.

"Long story, baby." Ranma said. "And right now I don't want to tell it." She said. "Right now, I want a good long cuddle." She said. "Right guys?"

"Right." Akane and Ukyo replied.

* * *

Ukyo walked into the bedroom she shared with Ranma and Akane to find Akane standing in front of the mirror humming to herself and..."What are you doing?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh, Uk-chan." Akane exclaimed. "I was, I was...nothing, I was doing nothing."

"You were trying to do that move your younger version did at the club, weren't you?" She accused cheerfully.

"No...I was...no." Stammered Akane. "I was...yeah." She admitted.

Ukyo laughed. "That's my Akane." Ukyo said. "Tell you what, help me make lunch and then you and I will work on a surprise for Ranma, okay?"

"Okay, Uk-chan." Akane replied. "Thanks."

The end


End file.
